Yenpai
Class Info Tier 0 - Journeyman He's rarely been without his axe since he was four; carrying it around, chopping things with it. He used it to hunt with his father; the older man would snipe the cracher from afar, and then Yenpai would go up and finish the job with, often a single blow. Tier 1 - Brigand Although he now calls the sea his home, the mountains are the terrain that he best travels on. He's powerful and capable of treading in even the worst conditions, but he's not very fast. His skill is only halfway decent, and his luck is... somewhat lacking. But he's good at using his surroundings to his advantage. Tier 2 - Warrior This is his next upgrade, and at this point he'll be able to use a bow and arrow. He'll be a bit faster, but power and durability are still his focused areas. Tier 3 - Reaver Now with a +5 bonus to critical hits, and the ability of Colossus, he's as at the top of his tiers. He's still good with his axe, and decently so with his bow and arrow.﻿ ﻿ Appearance He has short orange hair that appears to be somewhat of a mess because of his headband that he uses to keep it up. He has pale blue eyes that are quite small, and disappears when he laughs. He has a large, muscular build, due to his work as a pirate and all of his training. He wears a red shirt that has the sleeves ripped out, and then a brown belt that goes from his right shoulder to the left of his waist, connecting to his brown waist belt.﻿ ﻿ Personality He's a boistrous, cheerful brigand with a love for food. He'll eat almost anything, tied down or not, but he typically will make sure its dead (though there was one time he did eat a fish alive... simply because he didn't know it was still alive until after he had taken a bite). He's quick to judge situations, but not people. He's a very optimistic person, almost to a fault. He's very decisive, mostly because he only knows two options; fight or flight. He's polite, but overlyzealous sometimes. Especially when he believes someone to be in trouble (though some of the time, they really aren't...).﻿ ﻿ History Son of a few farmers, nephew of a factory worker, he knew what it meant to have no fun at all in a day, only to come home to a nice, large, homecooked meal. He was helping with chores since before he could walk, and thus he's been developing his strength since he was a wee little man. But the life of a farmer just wasn't what he wanted; he wanted to go out and see the world, but his work prevented that. When he was of age, however, his parents allowed him to go out on his own. He joined a pirate crew, and two years later, when Udonna joined the group, the two became fast friends. He loves his life out on the sea, and he's grown accustomed to pirate-talk, though he and Udonna have some of their own slang terms and catch phrases.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿